


Children Shouldn't Speak

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anger, Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Batman TAS The Underdwellers drabble. A girl remembers the Sewer King mentioning loud children before she tries to lead him to a sick alligator.





	Children Shouldn't Speak

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A girl frowned after she failed to steal anything above a sewer and returned to the Sewer King's home. She trembled at the thought of the Sewer King's scowl. If she spoke? She remembered the Sewer King's words. 

''CHILDREN SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD!'' 

The girl saw a sick alligator. The Sewer King was going to punish her if his pet died. She had to approach him. 

The girl ran to the Sewer King. She beckoned. She saw his scowl. 

''DON'T BOTHER ME!'' 

The girl sobbed. The alligator was going to die. The Sewer King was going to sob. 

 

THE END


End file.
